


With Pleasure

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [46]
Category: All American (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Lifeguard Billy Hargrove, M/M, Secret Relationship, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Asher has been admiring Billy all summer. Unbeknownst to Jordan, it goes further than just casual glances at the pool.





	With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For fandomshipwhore on tumblr, who wanted “For the three-sentence thingie! Billy (Stranger things) and Asher (All American) a somewhat pool party kinda thing? Like Billy is the lifeguard???”  
Also posted [on tumblr](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/186853618958/for-the-three-sentence-thingie-billy-stranger)

“You’re staring again,” Jordan says from his spot next to Asher, sounding amused.

Asher rolls his eyes, despite the fact that Jordan can’t see him do it through his dark sunglasses. Jordan should know him well enough by now to know what his reaction is.

“I can’t appreciate the hot lifeguard now?” Asher asks.

“Oh I’m sure you have plenty of ways you want to appreciate him,” Jordan teases.

Asher doesn’t comment. Jordan isn’t wrong. He just doesn’t know how often and thoroughly he has been appreciating Billy Hargrove this summer.

He turns his attention back to the lifeguard seat, only to find Billy gone and a woman in his place.

He frowns and scans the area, his eyes landing on where Billy is standing near the locker room. He’s looking right at him, familiar smirk on his lips. He raises an eyebrow before turning away and walking into the locker room.

Asher waits a few seconds before getting to his feet. He doesn’t look at Jordan as he slips on his sandals. “I have to piss.”

“Sure,” Jordan says. “Just try not to scar any children.”

Asher waves him off and walks as quickly as he can towards the locker room. He doesn’t see Billy at first when he enters. Then he finds himself being pressed back against one of the lockers. He has a moment to recognize it’s Billy before Billy kisses him, hard and unrelenting. Asher tangles his hands in Billy’s hair and kisses him back with equal fervor.

“Took you long enough,” Billy mutters against his lips.

“I had to ditch Jordan,” Asher says. “And it barely took me a minute.”

“A minute too long.”

“Quit your bitching and put that mouth to better use, asshole.”

Billy smirks, places a kiss to the corner of Asher’s mouth, and then slides to his knees. “With pleasure.”


End file.
